souleaterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chrona
'''Chrona '(クロナ, Kurona, japanisch für schwarz) ist einer der ersten Antagonisten von Soul Eater und wurde durch die Experimente von seiner/ihrer Mutter Medusa mit dem schwarzen Blut mit Ragnarök verbunden, welches auch die Dämonenklinge genannt wird und Chrona selbst nur die Meisterin/der Meister ist. Durch ihr/sein dünnes, zierliches Gesicht, den kurzen Haaren und der kurvenförmigen Hüften ein Wesen, das ein unbekanntes Geschlecht aufweist, wobei es schon Andeutungen für beide Geschlechter gab. Der Autor von Soul Eater hat das Geschlecht von Chrona allerdings noch nicht bekanntgegeben. Zurzeit fungiert Crona als Hauptantagonist. Persönlichkeit Allgemein weißt Chrona auf den ersten Blick eine sehr schüchterne und weinerliche Persönlichkeit auf, was nicht zuletzt von ihrer Vergangenheit her liegen könnte. Er/Sie weißt depressive Störungen auf, was man an dem Gedicht, das sie für Maka schrieb, erkennen kann, was sich darauf auswirkte, dass Maka, Soul, Black Star, Marie und zuletzt Sid in einer Ecke depressiv hockten, um über den Satz „Ich bedaure es geboren zu sein…“ nachzudenken. Desweiteren ist Chrona ist unglaublich nervös und selbst die geringste, ungewohnte Angelegenheit oder Situation kann sie/ihn dazu bringen, dass sie/er panisch wird und nichts mit der Situation anfangen kann und sie/er sehr emotional reagiert und letztendlich auch weint. Chrona versucht sich an die Menschen in seiner/ihrer Umgebung sehr anzupassen (dies färbte wahrscheinlich auch von der Vergangenheit ab), sodass Sätze wie „Ich weiß ja gar nicht wie ich mit ihm umgehen soll mit (…)“ in mehreren Szenen in der Anime und im Manga vorkommen. Allerdings zeigt Chrona mehrmals Anzeichen davor sich zu öffnen in ihrer Persönlichkeit und sieht Maka als persönliche Vertrauensperson, bei der sie sich immer hinter ihr versteckt, da sie es auch war, die zum ersten Mal die seelenwelle von Chrona sehen konnte und ihr auch die Freundschaft anbot, jedoch, anders bei Sid, verschwindet Chrona oftmals in ihrer Ecke ihres Gefängniszimmer in der Shibusen, da sie sich dort sicher fühlt. Nachdem Medusa Chronas Körper verändert hat, scheint sie/er jegliche Erinnerung an Maka verloren zu haben. Chronas Psyche wurde dadurch ebenfalls geschädigt und nach und nach verfiel Chrona dem Wahnsinn in der Hoffnung, endlich frei zu sein. Die schlechte Behandlung Medusas hat Chrona dazu gebracht, die Bedeutung von netten Wörtern nicht zu verstehen. Chrona ertrug es weiterhin nicht, das Medusa Nett gegenüber Chrona war da sie Chrona das ganze Leben lang sehr schlecht behandelt hat und sie/ihn dazu gebracht hat, alles was ihr/ihm am Herzen lag wegzuschmeißen. Da Medusa Chrona alles genommen hatte, fand er/sie es unfair, wenn sie nicht ebenfalls "weggeworfen" werden würde und tötete sie, obwohl Medusa das einzige war, was Chrona noch am Herzen lag. Medusa hatte dadurch allerdings ihr Ziel erreicht und das schwarze Blut war komplett. Chrona möchte nun, sich den Kishin einverleiben und mit dem Wahnsinn die Welt "kippen". Chrona wollte niemanden laut eigener Aussage mehr schaden. Persönlichkeit durch die Vergangenheit Schon in ihrem frühen Alter wurde Chrona zum Töten von ihrer Mutter Medusa gezwungen und so musste er/sie als eine Art Prüfung einen Drachen (Anime) oder einen Hasen (Manga) töten, andernfalls würde er/sie wieder in ein fensterloses Zimmer mit Ragnarök (dem es gar nicht gefiel eingesperrt zu sein) eingeschlossen sein. Da ihr/ihm die Anläufe nicht gelangen das Tier zu töten, wurde Chrona mehrmals eingesperrt, bis letztendlich der Wahnsinn, der Drill und die Magie der Mutter sie/ihn dazu brachte, es zu töten. Dies und eine weitere Szene in der Kirche, die Santa Maria Novella Basilica, musste erst die Magie von Medusa eingesetzt werden, damit mittels ihrer Vektorschlangen Chrona die Materazzi tötete, damit Ragnarök deren Seelen fraß. Zuletzt am Ende der Anime baut Chrona immer mehr Mut und selbstvertrauen auf, sodass sie sich auch gegen ihre/seine Mutter wendet und zusammen mit Marie Medusa zum Kampf herausfordert und sogar Maka schützt vor einem Vektor, sodass es dazu kommt, dass Chrona förmlich aufgespießt wird (sie/er lebt jedoch durch das schwarze Blut weiter). Aussehen thumb|100px|Crona beim ersten Auftritt. Chrona hat eine androgyne (gr. weibliche und männliche Merkmale vereinigend) Erscheinung mit ihrem sehr dünnen und an den Hüften kurvenreichen, großen Körper, dem monotonen Ausdruck ihres leicht kantigen, kleinen Gesichtes mit den blassrosanen Augen (manchmal auch schwarzen wegen des schwarzen Blutes) und den gleichfarbigen Haaren, welcher aus einem geradlinigem Pony besteht, aber dennoch einige längere Strähnen aufweist. Als Klamotten trägt Chrona in dem ganzen Anime oder im Manga ein langes, schwarzes, eng angepasstes, altmodischen Gewand mit einem hohen, weißen Vatermörderkragen, das von fünf Knöpfen zugeknöpft ist und an den Armen breite, weiße Manschetten, die mit schwarzen Knöpfen jeweils drei zusammengehalten werden. Zu dem Outfit trägt der/die Schwertmeister/in schwarze Schuhe, die ebenfalls einen weißen, oberen Rand aufweisen und von vier kleinen schwarzen Knöpfen zusammengehalten wird mit dem schwarzen Stoff. Als Kind waren Chronas Haare um einiges kürzer, hatten aber dennoch einige Stränen, die länger waren als ihre eigentliche Haarlänge und trug ein schwarzes, kniehohes Kleid, welches an dem unteren Rand an den Spitzen jeweils eine weiße Raute zeigten und den weißen Kragen am Hals und die weißen Stülpen an den Handgelenken am Rand des Kleides an den Ärmeln besaß. Die Schuhe jedoch bleiben in dem gleichen Design wie die Schuhe in ihrem älteren Alter. Für formelle Anlässe (wie zum Beispiel die Party in Folge 31) trägt Chrona eine schlichte, weiße Hose und dazu einen weißen, langärmligen Anzug, der vorne durch mehrere schwarze Knöpfe zugeknöpft wurde und dazu braune, schlichte Schuhe. Veränderung durch Experimente thumb|120px|Crona nach einer Wahnsinnsfusion. Nach einigen Experimenten von Chrona durch ihre/seine Mutter Medusa kann er/sie sich mit dem schwarzen Clown vereinigen, sodass sie an ihrer/seiner Hüfte zusätzlich von drei weißen Platten, die im vorderen Bereich gerundet durchtrennt sind, ummantelt wird, an ihren/seinen Schultern werden diese von mehrschichtigen, weißen, rechteckigen Stofffetzen wie ein „Deckchen“ überstülpt und an ihrem/seinem unteren Teil des Kleides zwei mal drei schräge, weiße Striche aufweist, die auch wie die Streifen an der Hüfte durchbrochen werden. Zu ihrem Erscheinungsbild zusätzlich (und was sich auch an Ragnarök geändert hatte) besitzt sie/er stetig zwei Arme die mit zwei schwarz-weißen Schwertern herausschauen und sich auch zu zwei fetzenartigen, schwarzen Flügeln verwandeln können. Handlung Das Dämonenschwert Medusa gab Chrona den Auftrag so viele Seelen in der Kirche Santa Mario Novela zu wie möglich zu sammeln. Chrona dachte jedoch, das er/sie noch nicht bereit dafür wäre und sich selbst einredete nie ein Kishin werden zu können. Mithilfe eines Zaubers der HexebekamChrona mehr Selbstvertrauen, tötete die Bande in der Kirche und nahm die Seelen auf. Nach einiger Zeit traten Maka und Soul in die Kirche ein. Maka merkte, das Ragnarök im Körper von Chrona war und dieser zeigte sich. Ragnarök fing an, Chrona zu piesacken. Währenddessen fragte Maka, ob sie Schüler der Shibusen wären und das sie Seelen, die nicht auf Shinigamis Index stehen nicht jagen dürfen. Chrona kannte die Shibusen nicht und tat das alles, da es ihm/ihr aufgetragen wurde. Chrona sprach außerdem nicht gerne mit Mädchen und wurde von Raganrök überzeugt, ihre Seele zu essen. Auf den ersten Blick scheint es so, als hätte Maka die Oberhand im Kampf, als Maka jedoch versuchte Chrona mit ihrer Sense aufzuschneiden, wurde sie durch das Schwarze Blut abgelenkt und beinahe von Chrona angegriffen. Medusa wurde ungeduldig und Chrona wusste nicht was er/sie mit Maka anfangen soll. Medusa gab den Befehl, Maka zu töten und Chrona ging in die Offensive. Nun konnte Maka nur noch ausweichen bis sie zu einer Tür gedrängt wurde. Die ließ sich nur von innen öffnen und Chrona drohte Maka zu töten. Soul transformierte sich im letzten Moment zur Menschenform und beschützte Maka vor dem Angriff. Chrona wollte es nun beenden als eine Sense das Dämonschwert mitten in den Körper traf. thumb|Chrona schlitzt Soul auf. Es war Doktor Stein mit Spirit , Makas Vater aufgetaucht. Chrona wurde nun wieder von Ragnarök gepiesackt. Chrona wusste nicht, wie man mit einem Mann mit einer Schraube im Kopf umgeht. Doktor Stein hatte leichtes Spiel mit Chrona da er das Seelenjoch benutzte. Das schwarze Blut auf dem Boden verformte sich jedoch zu einer Nadel, die Dr.Stein traf. Dr.Stein hätte Chrona getötet wäre nicht Medusa aufgetaucht und mit Chrona nach einem Kampf mit Dr.Stein flüchtete. Seelen, die nicht aufgeben Crona begleitete ihre Mutter zur Hexenmesse. Als sie von Eruka und Mizune aufgehalten wurden, fragte Medusa nach ihrem Mantel damit sie gehen können. Später als Eruka vor Medusa flüchtete und dennoch gefunden wurde war Chrona ebenfalls anwesend. Das Experiment Chrona war anwesend als Eruka den Gefangenen Nummer 13, der sich nun Free nannte, zu Medusa brachte. Chrona bemerkte Free und sagte zu Ragnarök das es ein Neuer ist woraufhin Ragnarök zu seinem Meister sagte, er/sie solle das Maul halten. Später war Chrona in einem Dorf und wusste nicht, was er/sie mit den Menschen im Dorf anfangen sollte. Ragnarök sagte sie sollen die Seelen der Menschen fressen. Mit einem Angstschrei konnten sie Screech Alpha ausführen und die Ahnungslosen Dorfbewohner töten. Der schwarze Drache Während der Konfrontation von Kid und dem fliegenden Holländer erschien plötzlich das Dämonenschwert und griff letzteren ohne Grund an. Mit einem Angstschrei saugte Ragnarök daraufhin die Seelen der Geister ein und war nun in der Lage, sich in einen schwarzen Drachen zu verwandeln. Wegen dieser Tat wollte Kid Chrona den Garaus machen und ging in seinen Vollstreckungsmodus und ein Kampf entbrannte. Kid überwältigte Chrona mit seiner Schnelligkeit und konnte mehrere Treffer landen ohne verletzt zu werden. Kid wollte Chrona zur Besinnung bringen und wollte ihm/ihr die Furcht austreiben, indem er sagte, Crona soll die Seele stärken und schoss ins Gesicht des Dämonenschwertes. Kid glaubte, er habe das Dämonenschwert besiegt, Crona hatte aber keinen Kratzer und griff Kid mit Screech Beta an. Der Ratschlag von Kid machte Chrona wütend wollte sich von dem jungen Shinigami nichts vorschreiben lassen. Währenddessen kam er Holländer wieder zu sich und griff beide Parteien mit den Kanonen der Nidhögg an. Dieser Angriff machte Chrona noch wütender und mit einem Screech Alpha teilte er/sie das Schiff in zwei. Chrona flüchtete vom Schiff und sie wurden von Kid verfolgt. Ragnarök drohte Chrona, dass er/sie schneller machen soll da es sonst kein essen gibt. Da Kid von Symmetrie der Sonne geblendet wurde, konnte das Duo noch rechtzeitig flüchten. Fähigkeiten Siehe auch hier die Auflistung der Fähigkeiten. Beziehung zu den anderen Charakteren Ragnarök Ragnarök ist Chronas Waffe und auch ein Teil ihres/seines Blutes, was dieses schwarz machen lässt und erscheint meistens als Schwert im Kampf oder am Rücken als seine eigentliche wahre Gestalt. Er ist in vielerlei Hinsichten ein sehr verspielter Charakter, stielt meistens Chronas Essen, ist neugierig, frech und schon fast dreist (er zieht Maka oder Chrona selbst mehrmals den Rock bzw. das Kleid hoch). Als Ragnarök mehrere Male wütend auf seine Meisterin/Meister war (unter anderem, als Medusa häufig sie beide wegen Ungehorsamkeit einsperrte), zerrte er an ihren/seinen Wangen oder an der Nase für ihre Frechheit, das er hier in der Kammer jetzt auch säße. Trotz der vielen Hänseleien aber, kümmert er sich um Chrona (und vielleicht auch um sich selbst, damit auch er nicht stirbt) und ist in vielerlei Szenen wie ein großer Bruder für sie/ihn, der ihr auch einiges lehrt wie zum Beispiel danke zu sagen, als man Chrona etwas zu Essen gibt und sie/er zu schüchtern sei, etwas zu sagen. Medusa Medusa ist Chronas Mutter, die ihr/ihm das schwarze Blut in der Kindheit eininitiiert hatte, sodass Crona und Ragnarök ineinander verschmolzen. Sie zeigt weder mütterliche Liebe noch irgend eine andere Art von Zuneigung sondern nutzt Chrona nur für ihre Experimente mit dem schwarzen Blut aus in der Hoffnung, dass sie/er zum Kishin wird, verwirft jedoch wieder diese Idee, da sie Chrona "nicht mehr gebrauchen kann" und den alten Kishin Asura erweckt. Nachdem Chrona die Seiten gewechselt hatte und in der Shibusen zur Schule ging, betrachtete Medusa Crona nur als eine Spionin/einen Spion um zu wissen, was der Shinigami als nächstes gegen Arachne plante, was wiederum Chrona wütend machte und jene/jener nicht wusste, was er zu tun hatte, da er den Druck von beiden Seiten bekam nämlich entweder ihre/seine Freunde zu verlieren oder ihre/seine Mutter Medusa. Durch einige Schmeicheleien gelingt es Medusa jedoch immer wieder, das Chrona an ihren Entscheidungen zweifelt wie als Chrona und Marie versuchen Medusa umzubringen und Chrona es nicht gelingt ihre/seine Mutter zu töten. Maka Albarn Durch die Mission bei der Wiederbelebung des Kishins und zu einer Konfrontation und Kampf kam es dazu, dass Maka anfing Chronas Seelenwelle spürte und sie selbst (Maka) erkannte, weshalb Chrona diese psychischen, depressiven Probleme mit der Mischung des Wahnsinns besaß. Davor waren sie jedoch lediglich nur Waffenfeinde und „nur“ ein Meister und eine Beute für Ragnarök, um eine weitere Seele zu erlangen. Als Crona in die Shibusen eingeschult werden, half Maka intensiv, dass sich sie/er in der Schule wohlfühlen sollte und es kam nicht zuletzt zum dem Gedicht von Chrona bei der alle sich in die Ecke hockten wegen der harten und depressiven Wortwahl. Marie Mjölnir Marie und Chrona pflegen zusammen eine enge Beziehung, da Marie deutlich mit einer sanften und freundlichen Art und Weise auf Chronas Probleme eingeht und sie in manchen Szenen tröstet und zu sich an die Brust nimmt, indem sie Chrona anbietet sogar mit nach hause zu kommen und einen Tee mit ihr zu trinken. Marie kämpft für sie/ihn sogar bezüglich Medusa, da sie selbst das komplette Gegenteil einer Mutter ist und selbst für Gerechtigkeit strebt und Chronas Mutter und deren Erziehungsmethoden in Frage zu stellen und indirekt Rache für Chrona gegen Medusa zu schwören, wie man mit einem Kind nur so herzlos umgehen könne. Andere Soul Trotz, dass Chrona ihn einmal in dem Kampf in der Kirche ihn am Brustberreich aufgeschlitzt hatte und er eine Narbe nun die ganze Zeit mit sich trägt, zeigt er keinenen weiteren Groll oder ist wütend auf sie/ihn, da er es als "uncool" empfindet in der Vergangenheit sitzen zu bleiben und ständig auf das Geschenene zu beruhen. Black Star und Death the Kid Trivia *Da Medusa ihre/seine Mutter ist, kann man annehmen das er/sie eine Hexe ist und auch der Shinigami bestätigte das indirekt, als er sagte das Chronas Hexenseele eine Bereicherung für die Shibusen wäre, jedoch, als die Hexenmesse stattfindet deutete Eruka Frog und Medusa selbst darauf hin, dass Chrona keine Hexe sei. ("Ich kann dich echt nicht ausstehen." - "Och bitte, schließlich bin ich nicht die Einzigste die heute nicht Hexenwesen mit hierher gebracht hat!") *Chronas Geschlecht ist noch nicht bekannt, jedoch gibt es Andeutungen für beide Seiten. *Chronas dünne Körpergestalt weist vielleicht darauf hin, dass Ragnarök immer ihm/ihr das Essen wegnahm ( ''"Jetzt pass mal auf Chrona, wenn der uns erwischt, dann dehme ich dir das Abendessen heute weg, damit das mal klar ist!" ''- aus Schlacht auf dem Geisterschiff! (Die Hölle in meinem Kopf?) ) *Black☆Star geht offenbar davon aus, dass Crona ein Mann ist, jedoch wechselt Medusa oftmals das Geschlecht und nennt Crona selbst ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen und somit weiß sie selbst als Mutter nicht, welches Geschlecht Crona besitzt. *In Chronas Vergangenheit musste sie in dem Manga einen Hasen töten, während es aber im Anime ein kleiner, schwarzer Drache ist. *Chrona deutet gerne an, das sein/ihr Blut schwarz ist. *Das schwarze Blut ist in der Medizin ein Hinweis für die Blutung im oberen Magendarm. *Ihre Persöhnlichkeit ähnelt die von Flaky aus Happy Tree Friends sehr. Auch ist es unbekannt, welches Geschlecht die beiden besitzen. Kategorie:Meister Kategorie:Medusas Gruppe Kategorie:Geschlecht unbekannt